A Different End
by Violet Alchemist 12321
Summary: Link died trting to defeat Demise at the end, and was lost to the abyss. Fifty years later, he wakes up with the memory of Zelda and the desire to defeat the evil of this world. He was brought back by the places he saved. Not people, but places.


**Welcome to my fanfic. It is a LoZ thingy and it follows a little au I came up with after finishing the Skyward Sword game and beating Demise. (It took me about ten tries and a couple of rage quits.) In this au, Link has no memory except Zelda, but can tell if things are different from when he was there. The way this works is... Link died fighting Demise and was saved by a group of people. Not really people, but still people. They were human-like representations of the areas he went through. Lanaryu Desert, Eldin Volcano, Faron Woods, Skyloft, and the realm Demise went to so they could fight. You know how Link can't talk? He 'lost' his memory and in return gained his voice(and life). Also, Ghirahim is kinda not a sword anymore, but still is, and I'm confuzzling myself. Well, hope you enjoy**** it! ~~~Krystal Kirkland **

Link woke up, startled. He didn't try to say anything, it was no use. "You can speak now, Link." a friendly female voice said softly behind him. He whirled around, expecting to see Zelda.

"I know, I'm not her. Don't worry."

"Who- Who are you?" It took Link a second to remember how to talk. The girl in front of him had nice, sandy white hair and golden tinted eyes.

"I'm... A friend. You don't need to know who I am now. All that matters is that you have people to save," she sighed. "There is a village behind that hill. It is under attack by a demon. Go!" The girl turned Link around and pushed him towards the door.

"Wait, I-" Link gasped as the girl disappeared from behind him. "I... Thank you." He looked around the little hut he was in. A sword hung off the wall with a shield behind it. Link pulled them off the wall and smiled. They were familiar, but he had never seen them in his life.

A scream came from over the hill as Link ran out of the hut. Again he knew his surroundings, yet he had no clue where he was. Another scream echoed in his ear. He raced around the sand dune, his feet knowing where to go. A desert landscape unfolded in front of his eyes. A little bit of grass came out of a toppled pillar. It seemed out of place.

Link stopped as he rounded the edge of the dune. Fire sprang from the wooden buildings. All of this was new to him. With no memory, the village still seemed out of place. "Let my children go!" a couple of people screamed. Link gasped as a humanlike figure picked up a few kids. Village kids.

"Let them go!" Link shouted across the empty buildings. The figure turned and shrank. The kids went crying back to their parents, and the figure laughed.

"Who is stupid enough to stop me? The great and powerful Ghirahim!" Ghirahim faced Link."You? Ha! Your just- What? You! You should be dead! Demise killed you! I killed you!"

A dagger came flying at Link and he rolled out of the way. He drew his sword, feeling the power reach out to him in disbelief. Another dagger came flying followed by two more. He raised his shield and pushed forward just before they hit, sending them flying back.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Ghirahim disappeared and walked up behind Link. Link turned around quickly and slashed with his sword, the name of it forgotten. Ghirahim grabbed it and pulled, catching Link off-guard. "Want it? Go get it!" The dark sword slashed at Link before he could roll out of the way. A slight gasp escaped his mouth as he ran and grabbed his sword, blood dripped from his palm and fell onto a red flower, turning it a darker shade. Images flashed in his head. A bundle of flowers on a grave, and tears of joy mixed with sorrow turning into a river.

Link slashed at the demon, and smiled as it grinned at him. "I can't believe those foolish mortals brought you back." a sword sliced and flicked away by a shield. Ghirahim vanished, and leapt at Link the second he was visible. Link jumped out of the path of the sword. A dance of blades had begun. When Link slashed, Ghirahim dodged and slashed back full force. Link finally managed to score one last hit on Ghirahim before he vanished. Link turned slowly in a circle, and Ghirahim appeared on a post over a burning house. Before Link could find a way to attack, the demon called out over the chaos, "Farewell Link! I'm done playing. Next time we meet, you'll be sorry you were brought back and you will pray to be dead again!"

Link gasped in disbelief as the threat vanished. The girl from before appeared in front of him. "Want to know anything? We have time to talk before you have to go on your way..." the girl sighed. Her shirt was long and covered up a sheath. Her pants also covered a dagger hold, strapped on with bandages.

"Yes. Where am I, who are you, what he meant by 'brought back', and why I can't remember anything. Care to inform me?" Link looked down at the cut on his arm from the sword. It had almost healed, and it revealed a strange mark on his hand. "One last thing..." he looked up and held the symbol towards her. "What is this?"

"Well, that is a Triforce. The Triforce. You are in the very different Lanaryu Desert, which you saved. Me? Well... I am Lanaryu Desert, but call me Shard." Shard grinned. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

Link gasped. Another memory flashed across his mind. A necklace glowing as it took him away from darkness and into warm arms and a crying face. Zelda's face.

End! Like it? Also... I do not own anything except the village, Ghirahim's weird ooc behavior, Link crazy mind, the au, and oc(s). My other story about Black Butler is going bye-bye in a couple of days. So... Yeah... See ya! ~~~ Krystal Kirkland


End file.
